Простой ответ на простой вопрос
by Lixsurr
Summary: На Сэссёмару напал демон, а проходившие мимо Инуяся и Кагомэ не смогли пройти мимо. Действие происходит после завершения событий сериала.


**Простой ответ на простой вопрос**

– _О, так ты ещё способен узнать старшего брата?_

– _И? Где же он? Слишком трясётся за свою шкуру, чтобы явиться? Или отказался помогать ненавистному старшему брату?_

– _Обезоружил мальчишку. Кто бы мог подумать, Инуяся, что ты столь дорожишь жизнью старшего брата._

_Сэссёмару Инуясе и об Инуясе, с. 5, 76, 86._

**Чистокровный демон, несущий подарок.**

Беззвучно ступал Сэссёмару по дорожной пыли, почти невесомо. Истинный демон, в отличие от слабых людей, чтобы не упасть, не испытывал столь острую необходимость смотреть себе под ноги. Люди и демоны – привычный повод для размышлений Сэссёмару последние годы, и вот люди вновь заставили его думать о себе – не только своей потребностью смотреть под ноги: в когтистой руке Сэссёмару лежала вещь людского происхождения, удивительная не столько своей филигранностью, сколько тем, что это чудо ремесленного искусства было создано столь коротко живущими людьми: прекрасные костяные бусы, и каждая бусинка состоит из семи узорчатых шариков – один в другом в большом все до самого маленького, и все – цельные, из одного куска выточенные. Никакого волшебства, только терпение и кропотливый труд. Мастер разменял часть своей короткой жизнь на эту безделушку. Дорогую безделушку. Сэссёмару не мог этого понять. Впрочем, наверное, это мог понять Дзякэн – Сэссёмару покосился на идущего почти рядом коротышку – ведь именно Дзякэну приходилось доставать деньги на подарки Рин и расплачиваться: истинный демон Сэссёмару не мог унизиться до воровства у людей или торговли с ними.

И, кстати, о людях: они приближались спереди, на лошадях, быстро и нагло, пахли потом, оружием и кровью. Пахли задором и жаждой убивать. Нестройность и пестрота их рядов говорили о том, что это бандиты – самые странные и омерзительные из людей. Сколько себя помнил, Сэссёмару не давал им покоя. С удивительным тупоумием они желали ограбить его, и чем больше их было, тем сильнее они хотели заполучить доспехи и одежду истинного демона. Глупые людишки: можно подумать, их численность имеет значение для Сэссёмару. Он неспешно продолжал свой путь, Дзякэн спрятался сзади: он-то не мог поручиться, что кони не потопчут его. Не останавливаясь, не совещаясь, первые десять головорезов выхватили мечи и наперегонки бросились к путнику. За секунду Сэссёмару успел подумать о сонме слабых демонов, из-за которых людишки вот так дерзко смели нападать на него, Сэссёмару, а в следующую секунду рассекающий плоть ядовито-зелёный хлыст элегантно просвистел над головами коней, сея смерть и разрушение. Кровь брызгами и фонтанами метнулась в стороны, орошая искромсанные тела, коней, дорогу, траву, зарастающее мхом святилище в трёх шагах от дороги, и совсем немного, уже на излёте – стволы деревьев. Не успевшие опомниться кони проскакали мимо, потоками увлекаемого воздуха всколыхнув одеяние и волосы Сэссёмару. Запах свежей крови на мгновение заслонил собой все прочие. Демон легко перепрыгнул через тела и бесшумно приземлился в придорожную пыль – так легко, что и следа почти не осталось. Ветер колыхнул кровавую завесу, проталкивая ароматы храмовых благовоний и чистых тел, бумаги, туши; он же нёс топот шагов, металлический звон колец на посохах и размеренный перестук чёток. В намерения Сэссёмару не входила встреча со следовавшими за ними от селения монахами, чего нельзя было сказать о монахах: их нетерпение чувствовалось по запаху, приправившемуся ужасом и негодованием после столкновения с безумно скачущими конями.

– Идём, Дзякэн.

– Слушаюсь, Сэссёмару-сама, – торопливо ответил коротышка и, вихляя между останками бандитов, поспешил за господином.

Не боялся Сэссёмару монахов-демоноборцев, но тратить время на них не желал: их дело было охотиться за демонами, а он, Сэссёмару, демон, так что они делают то, что должны, и не их вина, что это им не по плечу, и у них, из-за их несовершенной природы, не хватает разумения понять разницу в силе без прямого столкновения. Впрочем, иногда этим грешили и чистокровные демоны.

– Стой, демон! – крикнул один из монахов.

Сэссёмару продолжил путь, и это было то, что много позже назвали бы гуманизмом, но Сэссёмару даже в самом страшном сне не назвал бы человеколюбием: сам охотник, он понимал охотников-людей, хотя никогда не произнёс бы такого вслух.

– Стой!

Нет, эти люди определённо не желали униматься – опять. В демонов полетели веера хорик – какая бессмыслица. Впрочем, это не касалось Дзякэна: он дико взвыл, выронил посох, и, схватившись за зад, принялся бегать зигзагами, роняя крупные слёзы и вереща:

– Ах, вы мерзкие людишки, ай! Ай! Жжётся! Что б вас всех! Ай! Ай! Сэссёмару-сама, спасите верного Дзякэна!

Снизойдя до короткого взгляда на своих – нет, не противников – неразумных преследователей, Сэссёмару щёлкнул ядовито-зелёной лентой по бумажному заклятию чуть сильнее, чем того требовалось для снятия печати – в наказание за нерасторопность. Дзякэн растянулся на дороге и, подняв на божественного повелителя полные слёз глазищи, простонал:

– За что, Сэссёмару-сама?

– Впредь будешь осторожнее, – пояснил Сэссёмару; бусы лежали в ладони, напоминая о недавних мыслях; он с интересом смотрел на людей.

Демоноборцы – двое монахов и двое учеников – боязливо переглянулись. Сэссёмару чувствовал их страх, но и их решимость – тоже. Не вымолвив ни слова, но ободрённые взглядами друг друга, они решительно выступили вперёд – такая человеческая черта, непонятная чистокровному демону. Впрочем, Сэссёмару подозревал, что его отец, будучи так же чистокровным демоном, кое-что в этом понимал, но соображениями своими делиться не стал. Да и не стал бы слушать это Сэссёмару. Монахи подняли посохи, достали новые бесполезные хорики.

– Чего вы хотите этим добиться? – озвучил свой извечный вопрос демон. – Неужели вы не понимаете, что не можете причинить мне вреда?

– Да как вы, людишки, могли… – хватая посох, возмутился Дзякэн и осёкся под грозным взглядом повелителя, в страхе юркнул ему за спину.

– Я повторю, – величественно произнёс Сэссёмару. – Почему вы нападаете на меня, хотя понимаете, что это бесполезно.

– Это наш долг! – звонко воскликнул ученик помельче.

– Не говори с демонами, – приказал его наставник.

С мыслью, что говорить с этими каменноголовыми бесполезно, Сэссёмару отвернулся. Пискнув, Дзякэн припустил вперёд, не осмеливаясь спросить, почему они вновь оставляют зарвавшихся людишек в живых.

«Я сам порчу репутацию демонов, позволяя людям избегать кары за их дерзость, – подумал Сэссёмару. – Я стал слишком добрым».

Эта мысль не улучшила настроения демона. Он остановился, но бусы вновь привлекли его внимание. Сэссёмару поднял руку и посмотрел на лежащие в ладони чудесные шарики. Их красота и искусность мастера завораживали. Маленькое чудо без волшебства, сделанное людскими руками, должное стать украшением человеческой шеи… Сэссёмару понимал, что произошедшие в нём перемены необратимы, но он был достаточно силён, чтобы позволить себе это. Не он первый, и не он – последний. И даже не самый сильный, ступивший на эту тропу. Таким образом отказавшись от свойственной демонам жажды убийства, Сэссёмару вновь вознамерился продолжить путь. Глупые монахи, очевидно, приняли снисходительность за слабость. Они нагнали его и забросали хориками. Молниеносно просвистела ядовито-зелёная петля, рассекая это слабое оружие и – надо же было монахов немного проучить – их посохи. Монахи отстранили учеников и достали короткие жезлы. Определённо, Сэссёмару была непонятна эта бестолковая настойчивость. Читая заклинания, демоноборцы одновременно метнули жезлы, а Сэссёмару неуловимым движением отразил их ножнами меча. Освящённые железки, звякнув, полетели в сторону, и один ударился о святилище. От этого звука у Сэссёмару встала дыбом шерсть. Он, всем своим существом чувствуя смертельную опасность, повернул голову: каменный домик святилища треснул в том месте, куда угодил шипящий и оплавляющийся жезл, и сквозь трещины проглядывала бездна, а из неё, прямо в расширившиеся глаза Сэссёмару смотрело множеством глаз существо, жаждущее его смерти. Камень святилища задрожал, застонал, сильнее растрескиваясь, словно изнутри него кто-то наваливался, рвался наружу. Вслед за камнем трещинами пошёл сам воздух, пространство раскололось, натужно пропуская в себя незваного гостя. Глаза Сэссёмару хищно сузились, Бакусайга сверкнула ядовитой зеленью, но от разрывающегося пространства между мирами его ядовитое жало отделила вязкая, вонючая жижа. Она зашипела от сокрушительного удара, но разрушалась слишком медленно. Сэссёмару метнулся вверх, намереваясь нанести удар через преграду, но неизвестный враг возводил её всё выше и выше, куполом над прорывом. Быстро-быстро заработал Сэссёмару Бакусайгой, но то, что сдерживало их, не было плотью.

– Убирайся! – крикнул Сэссёмару Дзякэну и мельком глянул на людей: ученики испуганно молились, уткнувшись задами в кусты, монахи же, бледные и потные, держали наготове хорики. Сэссёмару приземлился. – Дзякэн, я же велел тебе убираться отсюда.

– Но Сэссёмару-сама… – глаза демонишки наполнились слезами.

Сэссёмару отдал ему бусы:

– Уйди, сейчас мне будет не до тебя.

– Слушаюсь, господин, – трусовато заверил его Дзякэн и, учтиво поклонившись, побежал прочь, за ним, с криком, но явно не с целью расправы, бросились ученики.

– Вы мне мешаете, – сообщил Сэссёмару.

– Наш долг – бороться с демонами, – ответил монах, недавно отругавший своего подопечного за разговоры с демонами; Сэссёмару неопределённо пожал плечом.

Демон, удерживаемый неприметным святилищем в заточении, видимо, созрел для битвы: белое защищающее его вещество, как кислотой разъедаемое ядовитым ударом Бакусайги, разверзлось, и из тьмы к Сэссёмару метнулась громадная сеть паутины.

Не везло Сэссёмару с пауками – не любили они его. Как и он их.

Сэссёмару взвился вверх, целясь в брешь, но ещё два пучка сети вынудили его отскочить на безопасное расстояние.

Хорики полетели в стороны, и монахи, наконец-то, поступили правильно в понимании Сэссёмару: они сбежали от явно превосходившего их силы врага.

Из проёма, сверкая фасетчатыми зеркальными глазами, выглянул мохнатый паук. Сэссёмару занёс Бакусайгу, наполнившуюся зелёным светом. Сокрушительный удар с ослепительной вспышкой ударился в паука, и только невероятное чутьё и демоническая ловкость позволили Сэссёмару избежать неожиданного удара: ядовитая молния Бакусайги отразилась от зеркальных глаз и вернулась ускоренная и усиленная.

– А ты сильный противник, – заметил Сэссёмару. – Это будет славная охота.

Блеснув глазами, паук усмехнулся.

– Имя мне – Сэссёмару.

– Великий Ибукикюси пришёл за твоей жизнью.

Сэссёмару улыбнулся: внутри него всё радостно трепетало в предвкушении битвы с сильным противником, настоящей битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть. Сэссёмару надеялся, что им никто не помешает.

**Полудемон, возвращающийся с работы.**

День был отменным: в деревне, избавленной с их помощью от погрязших в бесконечных разборках полевых демонов (положа руку на сердце, «избавление» было на совести Кагомэ: она сумела разрешить конфликт воюющих кланов с помощью переговоров), накормили просто отменно, и Инуяся пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Он самодовольно месил босыми ногами дорожную пыль, мурлыкая под нос песенку, спетую в их честь деревенскими девушками. Кирара семенила следом, покачивая головой и попискивая в такт напеваемой Инуясей мелодии. Они отдыхали, и только неутомимая Кагомэ никак не могла прекратить деятельность: то и дело она останавливалась на обочине и называла оказавшиеся в поле зрения травы. Она совсем не походила на Кикё при всём внешнем сходстве.

– Эй, ну, может, хватит уже? – взмолился Инуяся. – Ты прекрасно всё знаешь.

– Нет, не всё, и не прекрасно, – возразила Кагомэ и улыбнулась, наставительно приподняв палец: – Повторенье – мать ученья.

– Ладно, ладно, – буркнул Инуяся. – Скоро и я все травы знать буду.

– И это будет не плохо: будешь мне помогать.

– Э, нет, Кагомэ: я мужчина, – Инуяся уважительно похлопал Тэссайгу. – Моё дело мечом махать.

Кагомэ рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

– Ничего смешного, – картинно обиделся Инуяся.

– Ты такой забавный, – не согласилась Кагомэ.

– Ничего я не забавный, – пробубнил Инуяся.

– Забавный, забавный, – уверила его Кагомэ, дёргая за мягкое ушко. – Забавный и любимый.

Она чмокнула зардевшегося Инуясю в щёку. Кирара смущённо запищала. Инуяся готов был вновь предаться беззаботному ничего неделанию, но порыв ветра загубил его зарождающуюся улыбку и весёлое настроение: запахло человеческой кровью.

– Стой здесь, – резко приказал Инуяся и бросился на запах.

– Что случилось? – тревожный возглас Кагомэ затих позади; длинными прыжками Инуяся обогнул гудящее ярмарочным шумом селение и припустил к реке. Так и есть, запах исходил отсюда: от взмыленного коня с окровавленным крупом. Животное беспокойно мялось в камышах, косясь на зацепившуюся за корягу уздечку.

– Спокойно, спокойно, дружище, – дружелюбно произнёс Инуяся, приближаясь к коню с разведёнными руками.

Конь заржал, приподнялся на дыбы, яростно глядя на непрошенного утешителя. Инуяся махнул рукой на осторожность и, ловко перепрыгнув через коня, перерубил уздечку когтями. Всхрапнув, конь помчался прочь. Инуяся нахмурился: ему показалось, или животное принесло с собой запах Сэссёмару? Помянув недобрым словом человеконелюбивого братца, Инуяся помчался по кровавому следу, отыскивая место преступления. Он увидел ещё одного коня, на этот раз с останками седока, и от этих останков, несомненно, пахло Сэссёмару.

– Проклятье, – ругнулся Инуяся. – Вечно с ним какие-то неприятности.

Полудемон настороженно принюхался и, проворно подскочив к зазевавшемуся коню, срезал седельную сумку: из неё выпала загнивающая женская голова. Инуяся сплюнул: никак бандиты, ну, с этими Сэссёмару точно мирно разойтись не может. И Инуяся содрогнулся, вспомнив, как он сам однажды не смог мирно разойтись с бандитами. Это тревожное, отвратительное воспоминание заставило его на несколько минут забыть о приведшей его сюда причине. Новый запах вывел его из оцепенения: по дороге бежали послушники, и, заметив Инуясю, они закричали и замахали руками. Он бросился к ним, но мальчишки, увидев его залихватские прыжки, белые волосы и собачьи уши с ужасом бросились в разные стороны. Инуяся снова выругался и нагнал того, что помедленнее.

– Что произошло? – грозно спросил полудемон, тряхнув мальчишку за шиворот.

– Демон, демон! – заверещал пацанёнок, закрывая голову руками. – Пощади, не убивай, я всё отдам.

– Да больно мне надо, – фыркнул Инуяся и снова тряхнул пленника. – А ну рассказывай, что стряслось.

– У-у, у-у, – подвывал мальчишка, но хорошенькая тряска всё же заставила его собраться с мыслями, мужеством и ответить: – Мы с наставниками шли за демоном, что купил на ярмарке бусы…

Мда, ну какой ещё демон покупает на ярмарках женские побрякушки? Теперь Инуяся точно был уверен, что без Сэссёмару не обошлось.

– Он что-нибудь вам сделал?

– Кто?

– Демон с бусами!

– А-а, – мальчишка замер и, мотнув головой, ответил пугливо сбивающимся шёпотом: – Нет, он нет, но там, там такое появилось!

И послушник развёл руки и закатил глаза, силясь изобразить испугавшее его.

– Что там появилось? – строго спросил Инуяся.

– Чу-до-ви-ще, – пролепетал мальчишка. – Огромное чудовище.

– Демон превратился в пса?

– Какой?

– С бусами! – рыкнул Инуяся разгневанно.

– Не, нет, этот вылез из святилища, и, кажется, он не был похож на собаку.

– А поподробнее.

– Ну… ну… – мальчишка понуро повис. – Мы сбежали и ничего больше не видели, только вспышки зелёного света, – он захныкал. – Там остались наши наставники.

– Щаз разберёмся, – пообещал Инуяся. – Спасу я ваших наставников.

Но ему не пришлось исполнять обещание: эти «утопающие» позаботились о себе своими руками, точнее – ногами: улепётывали они не хуже своих учеников. Инуяся бросился к ним, и наставники в точности повторили действия мальчишек – яблоки от яблонек недалеко упали. Инуяся отловил того, что потолще, и приступил к допросу:

– Рассказывай, что там стряслось.

– Паук, демон-паук, – бормотнул монах и, растопырив руки, опрокинулся на спину.

Инуяся позволил ему упасть, и монах разразился проклятиями в адрес демонов. Впрочем, присмотревшись, он поуспокоился:

– Ты ведь Инуяся, да?

Уже собравшийся прыгать дальше Инуяся притормозил.

– Да, а что? – спросил он, нервно дёрнув ухом.

– Ну, это… удачи тебе, – слабо махнул рукой монах.

– Ну, это… спасибо, – ответил Инуяся и отправился подтверждать давнюю мудрость, что «лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать», тем более что ветер принёс вонь демона, и запах, от которого у Инуяси мурашки побежали по коже, и сердце забилось чаще – запах крови Сэссёмару.

Выхватив мгновенно преобразовавшуюся Тэссайгу, полудемон ринулся в обтекающий гору лес, откуда, поторапливая его, хотя быстрее двигаться было уже невозможно, донёсся жуткий скрежет. Инуяся стремительно обогнул каменистый склон, и увидел брата: Сэссёмару вознёсся над башней из белого вещества, откуда в него, уворачивающегося от них словно танцуя, летели струи липкой паутины и смотрели опасные зеркала множества глаз. Взмах Бакусайги снёс остатки деревьев на склоне и прожёг в земле под убежищем чудовища очередную дыру. Сэссёмару вновь замахнулся, и Инуяся увидел рассечённый рукав кимоно, узкую полоску пореза и – холодную улыбку, хищный взгляд, направленный на врага, но от которого становилось не по себе и полудемону. Зелёные молнии Бакусайги вгрызлись в землю.

– Мазила, – фыркнул раздосадованный Инуяся и поднял Тэссайгу.

Сэссёмару опалил форт неприятеля очередным ядовитым ударом, и бросился к оторопевшему от его неожиданного приближения Инуясе; полудемон покатился по земле, орошая её кровью из разбитой губы.

– Рехнулся?

– Не лезь, – грозно рыкнул Сэссёмару, осадив его диким взором.

– Да ты…

– Кто эта козявка? – пророкотал демон-паук.

– За козявку ты у меня щаз ответишь, – пригрозил Инуяся.

Демон навёл на приготовившегося спорить и защищаться полудемона Бакусайгу:

– Не смей лезть в этот бой, иначе убью, – яростно предупредил Сэссёмару.

– Но…

– Никаких «но»!

Не нравился его взгляд Инуясе, ой не нравился: можно подумать и правда убьёт. Живо вспомнилась история с кошками.

– Делай как знаешь, – полудемон плюхнулся на землю, недовольно отвернулся и сложил руки на груди. – А я тут присмотрю пока, мало ли чего…

– Не лезь к моей добыче, – строго, но уже не гневно предупредил Сэссёмару.

– Вы закончили?

– Да, Великий Ибукикюси.

– То же мне Великий, – буркнул Инуяся, искоса поглядывая на ринувшегося в бой брата. – Тоже мне крутой нашёлся, не лезь к нему, бр-р-р. Зануда.

Полудемон с демонстративным недовольством ребёнка, отстранённого от игр детей постарше, наблюдал за сражением демонов.

**Жрица, понимающая полудемонов и демонов.**

Кагомэ была девушка не только закалённая в боях, но ещё и из современного мира гендерного равноправия, так что пожелание Инуяси, пусть данное из самых благих побуждений, она хотела нарушить. И нарушила. К тому же Инуяся после её неожиданного возвращения слишком уж над ней трясся, словно она сахарная, а на улице – ливень. Кагомэ позволила ему скрыться из виду и с подветренной стороны отправилась следом верхом на Кираре. Излишняя предосторожность, с какой двигались преследовательницы во избежание нотаций со стороны Инуяси, едва не стоили им следа. Но шум, издаваемый демонами во время драки и сопутствующих ландшафтных работ – в особенности паучьей сети невиданных размеров, – трудно было не заметить, и ещё сложнее было не понять, что Инуяся отправится именно туда. Всё так же осторожно с подветренной стороны Кагомэ приблизилась на Кираре. Кирара недовольно фыркнула, почуяв запах отгородившей их от сражающихся сети. Кагомэ присмотрелась и в глазах у неё замелькало от увиденного: Сэссёмару крутился и вертелся волчком, а из опрокинутого, врывшегося в землю кокона на него серпантином летели тонкие белые нити, и, не достигнув цели, таяли. Яд Бакусайги разъедал более толстую, не тающую саму по себе паутину, но недостаточно быстро, и Сэссёмару проявлял чудеса изворотливости, избегая её. Демоны двигались с умопомрачительной скоростью и, кажется, не уступали друг другу. Кагомэ даже могла сказать, что Сэссёмару уступает своему сопернику: тот атаковал его так стремительно и часто, что Сэссёмару не удавалось воспользоваться Бакусайгой.

– Ну что, устал, Сэссёмару? – прекратив атаки, самодовольно спросил паук.

Приземлившийся на камень Сэссёмару тяжело дышал, не сводя с него хищного взгляда.

– Признаю, ты так же быстр, как я, а это великая похвала, но у меня сеть и больше рук, я тебя одолею.

Вместо ответа Сэссёмару метнулся ему под брюхо, увернулся от нескольких липких нитей, занёс Бакусайгу – и отскочил, чтобы не попасть под фонтан слюны. Смертельный танец продолжился. Доставая из колчана стрелу, Кагомэ беспокойно огляделась в поисках Инуяси, и, обнаружив его, удивилась: полудемон, следя за манёврами брата, ходил из стороны в сторону и то и дело останавливался, стискивая рукоять Тэссайги. Кагомэ быстро поняла причину бездействия возлюбленного и опустила лук.

– Стреляй же, стреляй, дрянная девчонка!

Кагомэ аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности: позади, дёргая её за хакама, топтался и причитал Дзякэн: «О, Сэссёмару-сама, о, Сэссёмару-сама».

– Успокойся, Дзякэн, – любезно попросила Кагомэ. – Сэссёмару сам не хочет, чтобы кто-либо вмешивался в его поединок. Он очень разгневается на нас, и, возможно, накажет. Вы хотите получить наказание?

– Ы-ы, – сокрушённо взвыл Дзякэн и упал на землю, замолотил слезливо кулачками. – О, Сэссёмару-сама, вы так жестоки, так жестоки к своему верному Дзякэну! Дзякэн хочет помочь!

Смущённо улыбнувшись, Кагомэ повернулась к демонам. Утешая Дзякэна, сама она была далека от спокойствия и, полагая, что в случае чего Инуяся вмешается, стрелу всё же держала наготове. Дзякэн тревожно причитал и обливался слезами «О, Сэссёмару-сама».

Время шло, скорость демонов для смертной превращала минуты в часы, и Кагомэ подумала, что если б Сэссёмару прилагал столько же усердия в сражении с Инуясей – Инуяся бы живым не ушёл. Кагомэ слабо улыбнулась этой мысли и посмотрела на возлюбленного: отстранённый от поединка Инуяся страдал от бездействия, и теперь она больше опасалась за него – как бы не влез в драку, не попал под горячую руку.

Она опять стала следить за Сэссёмару, и – неужели? – их заносчивый демон начал сдавать. Да, точно: нити пролетали всё ближе от него, он прекратил заносить для удара Бакусайгу – держал её в опущенной руке, изредка обжигая особенно близко оказавшиеся нити. Инуяся больше не метался из стороны в сторону, а напряжённо стоял в боевой стойке, держа Тэссайгу наготове. И вот ловкость изменила Сэссёмару: нить коснулась широкого рукава. Лезвие Бакусайги отсекло ткань, но паук уже выплюнул целый пучок нитей, охватывающих противника со всех сторон. Сэссёмару подался назад, орудуя светящимся зеленью кликом, на редкость серьёзный, но ни капли не встревоженный, чего нельзя было сказать об Инуясе:

– Рана Ветра!

Ударные воздушные волны, расходясь убийственным конусом, понеслись к пауку. Он повернул зеркально-глазую морду – но стена зелёного яда отсекла от него разрушительный поток.

– Не смей! – рявкнул отпрыгнувший подальше от паука Сэссёмару.

– Не командуй мной! – взъярился Инуяся.

Паук рассмеялся:

– Я мог бы победить вас двоих сразу.

– Ты – моя добыча, – безапелляционно заявил Сэссёмару.

Снова рассмеявшись, паук заметил:

– Не кажется ли тебе, Сэссёмару, что это ты – моя добыча.

– Это покажет исход схватки, – мудро заметил пёс-демон и пустил ядовитую волну Бакусайги по боку самодельного убежища «добычи».

Кагомэ насторожило, что Сэссёмару явно целился не в паука, и она надеялась, что Инуяся так же обратил на это внимание. Зелёный яд, шипя, растекался по стене паучьей крепости, из отверстия которой плотоядно поблёскивали глаза.

– Ну что ж, продолжим, – усмехнулся паук и метнул паутину.

Дикая пляска продолжилась. Но Сэссёмару, невзирая на громкие слова, явно сражался на пределе своих возможностей и сил.

– О, Сэссёмару-сама, – сокрушённо простонал Дзякэн, когда нить прилипла к ноге его высокородного повелителя и тот, желая освободиться, неловко прилип к следующей нити рукой с занесённой Бакусайгой.

Когти свободной руки вспыхнули зелёным, но демон-паук, видимо, достаточно наигрался, и сразу пучок нитей опутал Сэссёмару, лишая его возможности освободиться.

– Стреляй, девчонка, стреляй! – истошно завопил Дзякэн.

Кагомэ натянула тетиву.

– Рана Ветра!

Паук повернул свою уродливую морду навстречу удару, и – воздушные волны, едва достигнув его, молниеносно развернулись и с удвоенной скоростью и силой полетели в своего создателя; наперерез отражённому ветру Кагомэ пустила стрелу, с острия Бакусайги сорвались зелёные молнии, все атаки смешались, мешая друг другу, искря, сбиваясь, отклоняясь, угасая. Взрывающий землю смертоносный клубок света и ветра накрыл метнувшегося от него Инуясю. Кагомэ побледнела. И закричала:

– Инуяся!

Испуганно уркнула Кирара.

Свет и ветер растаяли, и среди развороченной почвы и деревьев Кагомэ с облегчением увидела любимую дёргающуюся ногу.

– Сэссёмару-сама! – истошно завопил Дзякэн.

Кагомэ посмотрела вверх: демон держал болезненно и яростно оскалившегося Сэссёмару в тисках блистающих чёрной бронёй клешней. Бакусайга торчала в земле под своим владельцем.

– Ты упустил свой единственный шанс достать меня, Сэссёмару, – довольно рокотал паук. – Надо было целиться в меня.

– Я, Сэссёмару, сам выбираю, когда и куда целится, и мне не нужны советы.

– А ты интересный, – с улыбкой в голосе заметил пленивший его демон. – И очень высокомерный. Тебя мало били.

– Я же Сэссёмару, – глубокомысленно пояснил Сэссёмару, хотя говорить ему явно было тяжело: паук не церемонился и крепко сжимал его.

Дзякэн испуганно причитал. Кагомэ вновь натянула тетиву, прицелилась в мощную суставчатую лапу. Паутина ожила и, расщепившись на нити, спутала её, зазевавшуюся Кирару и расстроенного Дзякэна. Паутина жглась, и они тщетно пытались вырваться.

– Ах ты пакость ползучая! – хрипло крикнул поднявшийся Инуяся и занёс Тэссайгу. – Волна Алм…

Мощная нога врыла его в землю.

– Не лезь, козявка. Сейчас я съем Сэссёмару, а потом тобой закушу. Ты только подожди.

Инуяся дёргал руками и ногами, рычал, но не мог ни освободиться, ни дотянуться до Тэссайги.

– Ты попрощался с жизнью, Сэссёмару?

– В этом нет необходимости, Великий Ибукикюси.

Паук добродушно рассмеялся:

– Мне даже жаль есть тебя, Сэссёмару, такой ты забавный. Но я соскучился по живой демонической плоти, ты уж прости, не могу себя перебороть – очень ты аппетитный, прям слюнки текут.

И правда: из разверзшейся пасти Ибукикюси обильно стекала слюна и шипела, соприкасаясь с травой и землёй.

– Позволь только увидеть победившего меня целиком, – попросил Сэссёмару. – Я не встречал подобных тебе, Великий Ибукикюси.

– Хорошо, – миролюбиво согласился блистающий глазами-зеркалами паук и пружинисто покинул своё паутинное убежище, выставив солнцу огромное, всё в чёрной броне тело. Только на брюхе помимо чёрного присутствовал и другой цвет: изумрудно-зелёные оскаленный череп и переплетение костей составляли замысловатый рисунок.

– Так вот ты какой, Великий Ибукикюси.

– Да, я прекрасен, – довольно подтвердил Ибукикюси.

– Не могу согласиться.

Демон-паук усмехнулся:

– А теперь пора приступать к обеду, я голоден.

Он понёс хладнокровно принимающего свою участь Сэссёмару к морде и широко открыл пасть.

– Сэссёмару!

– Сэссёмару-сама!

– Сэссёмару!

Одновременно закричали невольные свидетели кошмарной трапезы.

– Стой! Ибукикюси! Стой! Дай только доберусь до тебя! – тщетно вырывался Инуяся. – Стой! Трус!

Совсем близко от пасти прожорливого демона оказалась белокурая голова Сэссёмару.

– Бакусайга! – повелительно произнёс он, и его меч – его собственный и беспрекословно послушный его воле, – выскочил из земли, прыгнул в хозяйскую ладонь и зарядил в орнаментное пузо огромный искрящийся поток яда. В какую-то долю секунды – прежде чем они успели конвульсивно и убийственно стиснуться, – Сэссёмару отсёк сжимавшую его и Инуясю лапы, и, освободившись от клешней, легко приземлился на землю под истошно-яростный вопль Ибукикюси. Паук поднялся на оставшихся ногах, рухнул в землю, зажимая истекающий отравленной плотью живот, в агонии засучил лапами.

Сэссёмару отскочил на безопасное расстояние и, искоса глянув на барахтающегося в клешнях Инуясю, снисходительно отсёк опасно близко от него колотящиеся ноги.

– Сэссёмару, – прошелестел плюющийся внутренностями, издыхающий паук, обратив к нему засветившиеся глаза-зеркала. – Тебе не уйти живым от Великого Ибукикюси. Даже мёртвый я способен на многое, – он хрипло усмехнулся, его разлагающееся туловище тоже начало светиться. – Да, даже сейчас я могу…

Глаза Сэссёмару расширились, он ударил волной Бакусайги о ставшую более податливой сеть, прыгнул к Инуясе, схватил того за шиворот, позволил ему взять Тэссайгу, прихватил незадачливых пленников на гирлянде из пленившей их паутины, отлетел на приличное расстояние и даже успел не легко и не изящно швырнуть Инуясю носом в землю прежде чем Великий Ибукикюси отошёл в Мэйдо с оглушительным и разрушительным взрывом, превратившим место боя и часть горы в дымящуюся воронку. Паутина, держащая Кагомэ, Кирару и Дзякэна, исчезла, и они попадали на землю.

– А поосторожнее не мог? – недовольно буркнул Инуяся, освобождаясь от клешни.

Сэссёмару – само воплощение гнева – посмотрел на него так, что Инуяся даже немного струхнул и прозевал удар, из-за которого пришлось проскрести спиной землю. Сэссёмару тут же оказался рядом и, пригвоздив братца ногой, приставив Бакусайгу к горлу, – Кирара зарычала – строго спросил:

– Почему ты вмешался?

У Инуяси нервно задёргалось ухо.

– О, Сэссёмару-сама… – демонишка бросился к нему с распростёртыми объятиями.

– Дзякэн, – предупредительно произнёс Сэссёмару, пресекая восторги.

Дзякэн поспешно ретировался за нерешительно взявшуюся за стрелу Кагомэ. Кирара недовольно рычала, но тоже не спешила на выручку.

– Я что, недостаточно ясно выразился? – грозно спросил Сэссёмару. – Я же велел тебе не соваться.

– Слезь с меня, придурок! – потребовал Инуяся, поглядывая то на опасно близкое лезвие Бакусайги, то на недовольного Сэссёмару.

– Я тебя спрашиваю: почему ты вмешался, когда я ясно велел этого не делать?

– Мало ли что ты не велел! Ты мне не указ!

– Я спрашиваю: почему ты вмешался? – он сильнее надавил на грудь Инуяси.

– Я тоже люблю мечом помахать. Сэссёмару, отвали!

Сэссёмару не отпускал и не сводил с него требовательного взгляда.

– Там могли быть люди, и они могли пострадать! – оправдывался Инуяся. – Отвали от меня!

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что там не было никаких людей, – рыкнул Сэссёмару. – Почему?

– Ну… ну…

– Инуяся, не нервируй меня, – посоветовал Сэссёмару, покачав для убедительности Бакусайгой.

Кагомэ присмотрелась к Сэссёмару и, подавив нервный смешок, сказала:

– Ну, вы тут поговорите, а мы пока в сторонке подождём.

– Кагомэ, ты куда? – растерялся Инуяся.

– Думаю, вам просто надо немного поговорить, – пояснила волочившая за собой постанывающего «Сэссёмару-сама» Дзякэна и уводящая недоумевающую Кирару Кагомэ.

– Кагомэ! – жалобно воскликнул Инуяся, но Сэссёмару не позволил ему надолго отвлечься.

– Я спрашиваю: почему ты вмешался?

– Ну… ну… ты был ранен.

– У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о стратегии и тактике! Иногда, чтобы победить, надо сделать вид, что ты терпишь поражение.

– Но он же тебя ранил, ты вымотался.

– Да, я позволил ему задеть меня, и позволил ему поверить, что он вымотал меня, и, чтобы нанести решающий удар, позволил ему поймать себя.

– Но я же не знал! И у тебя очень натурально получилось! Я думал, он тебя сожрёт!

– Тебе какое было до этого дело?

– Да никакого, – огрызнулся Инуяся.

– Тогда почему ты вмешался? – продолжал допытываться Сэссёмару.

– Ну захотелось мне!

Кагомэ присела на ствол поваленного дерева, прислушиваясь к перепалке.

– Я же велел тебе не вмешиваться!

– С каких это пор я должен тебя слушаться? – Инуяся кряхтел, силясь высвободиться.

– Я тебя спрашиваю: почему ты вмешался?

– Да что ты всё заладил «я спрашиваю, да я спрашиваю», – пробурчал Инуяся. – Отвали от меня.

– Ну уж нет, – заверил его Сэссёмару. – Я получу свой ответ, даже если мне придётся порезать тебя на куски.

– Да ты что, сдурел? – завопил Инуяся.

– Нет! – рыкнул Сэссёмару и добавил спокойно: – Я хочу получить простой ответ на простой вопрос. Почему ты вмешался?

– Ну…

– Прекрати юлить, Инуяся! – потребовал Сэссёмару.

– Ну… ну… – Инуяся продолжал мяться, – ну не хотел я, чтобы он тебя сожрал.

– О, – Сэссёмару приподнял бровь.

– Ну, ты получил свой ответ, – пробурчал Инуяся. – А теперь отвали!

Но Сэссёмару не был удовлетворён в достаточной мере. Попырхавшись под умевшей быть тяжеловеснее валуна пятой, Инуяся взбесился:

– Я же ответил! Отпусти меня! Чего тебе ещё надо?

– Простой ответ на простой вопрос, – спокойно повторил Сэссёмару. – Не вынуждай меня применять более жёсткие меры.

– Чего?

– Почему ты вмешался? Ответь кратко и честно.

Инуяся недовольно глянул на него, нахмурившись, отвернулся. Сэссёмару не сводил с него строгого пытливого взора. Покосившись на него и, словно убедившись в неизбежности предоставления правильного ответа на вопрос, Инуяся очень тихо ответил.

– Громче, – потребовал Сэссёмару.

– Ты что, глухой? – взбрыкнул Инуяся.

– Громче, – настоял Сэссёмару.

– Не хочу! – предпринял попытку воспротивиться Инуяся. – Ты уже слышал.

– Какое-то блеяние я слышал, а ты у нас не овца.

– Чего?

– Инуяся, не будь трусом.

– Отстань!

– Ты уже произнёс это, теперь набери в лёгкие побольше воздуха и ответь нормально: почему ты вмешался?

Долгий поединок взглядов выиграл Сэссёмару.

– Потому что ты – мой старший брат, – достаточно громко процедил Инуяся и громко крикнул: – Ну что, теперь доволен?

Вместо ответа Сэссёмару убрал ногу с его груди и Бакусайгу в ножны.

– Дзякэн, пошли, – велел демон и с привычной неспешностью, не оглядываясь, отправился в путь в сопровождении своего вечного компаньона, умолявшего «Сэссёмару-сама, обождите меня, Сэссёмару-самааа».

Инуяся вскочил, убрал в ножны Тэссайгу и стал отряхиваться, недовольно бормоча ругательства по поводу всяких там высокомерных чистокровных.

– Я же велел тебе оставаться на месте, – гневно напомнил Инуяся подошедшей Кагомэ. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Не срывай на мне злость, – попросила Кагомэ. – Остынь, ничего страшного не случилось.

– Этот несносный, высокомерный, заносчивый… – негодовал Инуяся, стискивая кулаки.

– Твой старший брат, – улыбнулась Кагомэ.

– Не напоминай! – Инуяся аж подпрыгнул. – Да как он посмел так со мной…

– Неужели ты не понял, чего он хотел? – удивилась Кагомэ.

– Чего я не понял? – недовольно буркнул Инуяся, складывая руки на груди. – Ничего он не хотел, кроме как поиздеваться надо мной.

Кагомэ пригляделась к нему и догадалась, что в разъяснениях Инуяся не нуждается: всё он понял не хуже её. Так себя вести, судя по всему, было их негласным правилом. А, может, они сами когда-то до этого договорились и теперь пожинают плоды. Кагомэ тяжко вздохнула.

– Я же велел тебе оставаться на месте, – сварливо напомнил Инуяся. – Почему ты здесь?

Ласково улыбнувшись, Кагомэ взяла его под руку.

– Пойдём домой.

– Ну, пойдём, – мигом утихомирился Инуяся.

И всё же Кагомэ не могла удержаться от свербевшего её язык замечания:

– Вы с Сэссёмару очень похожи.

– Что? – мгновенно всполошился Инуяся. – Я с Сэссёмару? С этим невыносимым, зазнавшимся…

Кагомэ рассмеялась.


End file.
